Butler Assassin
by obeytherandomness
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an assassin who goes undercover as a servant to kill his targets, but what will he do now that he's been hired to kill someone that he doesn't want to hurt? this is sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

* * *

As the sun began to rise in the morning a scream rang out in the Takahashi household. The guards outside rushed into the room to find a shocked maid staring at the bloody body of their master. On the walls there were several bloody words that all said the same thing. They said the word Kyuubi over and over again. The assassin Kyuubi struck again.

* * *

Naruto walked down the path to his new home. He was going to live at the Uchiha household where he would work from now on. His last job had been taken away from him when Kyuubi killed his last master. Not that he cared. His old boss was a corrupt man who did everything he could just to earn more money. He could only hope that this boss would not end up the same way.

As he arrived at the mansion Naruto had to hold back a gasp. He had lived at many mansions while in the service of many masters, but this was the first that he had seen that had true elegant beauty. It was large just as the rest of them had been, but its garden was filled with tastefully placed roses when the others had held overly crowded flowery patches around fountains and statues. He couldn't wait to see the inside of the home.

He knocked on the front door loudly. He hoped he wasn't doing the wrong thing. His last master had gotten mad at him for coming to the front door because, in his words, it was not meant for filthy vermin such as himself to walk through. The door opened to reveal a man with a scar over his nose and his brown hair pulled into a ponytail behind his head. He wore an expensive looking black suit that looked rather comfortable. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Naruto. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I just got a job here."

"I see," answered the man. "My name is Iruka. I am the main butler of this house."

"It is a beautiful house," said Naruto.

"Yes," said Iruka. "My master has good tastes. Now if you'll come with me I'll show you around the house and to your room. Will you be willing to begin work tomorrow?"

"I can begin work today," said Naruto as he was led quickly through the house. He was right to anticipate seeing the inside of this house. It was unlike any of the other ones he had seen. It was made to show off the beauty of each item instead of showing of the expense the owner went through to make the house like all the others had.

Iruka laughed. "Don't push yourself too hard."

"I like to keep myself busy," said Naruto. "If I don't, I get bored rather easily."

"I see," Iruka nodded as he opened yet another door. "This is your room."

This time Naruto had to gasp. He had been expecting to come to a small dank room or a large one filled with all the other servants, but instead he found that he was given his own medium sized room with a very comfortable looking bed. "It's beautiful," said Naruto.

"It is isn't it?" laughed Iruka as he opened the closet to reveal three expensive looking suits that looked exactly like Iruka's. "Put this on so I can bring you to meet our master."

Naruto nodded and waited for Iruka to leave the room so that he could take off his own dirty old shirt and pants to replace them with the suit. Before he buttoned the shirt he looked towards the full sized mirror and saw in his reflection the despised tattoo that he held on his stomach. He hated the thing, but he could not get rid of it. The only thing he could do was to hide it from anyone else. He quickly buttoned his suit so that he wouldn't have to see the mark anymore and ran his hands through his hair. He looked rather misplaced in the suit. The skin that was showing was very obviously dirty and his hair was way too wild. He looked around to find that there was a small bathroom connected to his bedroom so he went to the sink and washed his hands and face until there was nothing left but his own tan skin and the scars that marred his cheeks. He didn't even bother with his hair since he knew that there was no way he would be able to tame it.

He walked out of the room to find Iruka speaking with another one of the servants. The servant looked at Naruto before turning up his nose and walking the opposite way as though he was better than Naruto. "Bastard," Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto," gasped Iruka. "You shouldn't say that."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. He wasn't really sorry, but he felt it was necessary to pretend to be in front of the man who was going to be his boss for the next little while.

"Now I can take you to see Uchiha-sama," Iruka smiled.

* * *

Uchiha-sama's room was huge. It was even bigger than any of the other bedrooms that Naruto had seen inside the mansion. Other than that it was just like every other room in the house. It was beautifully decorated and nothing stood out as being very expensive.

Uchiha-sama stood in front of a large mirror looking at himself to make sure that his outfit matched.

"I'm sorry to intrude sir," said Iruka with a deep bow, "but I wanted to introduce the new servant to you."

Uchiha-sama turned to look at Naruto up and down as Naruto did the same to him. "I hope you will do well here. The man who's place your taking was very good until he tried to kill me."

Naruto's only answer was, "That coat doesn't match those pants."

Iruka looked shocked as Naruto walked right past Uchiha-sama to rummage through the pile of coats that had been thrown to the side until he came up with the one that seemed to satisfy him. With the coat in hand he walked up to Uchiha-sama and held it before him. "This one will match so much better." Even Uchiha-sama looked shocked as he allowed Naruto to help him take off the jacket he was wearing and replace it with the jacket that Naruto had picked out. "There. That's much better," Naruto said with a smile. He backed away as Uchiha-sama examined himself once more in the mirror.

"I have to agree with Naruto sir," said Iruka. "That does look much better."

Sasuke nodded. "I have to go to a dinner now. I will be back later." He left the room and Naruto followed him. "What are you doing?"

"Opening the door of course," answered Naruto as he moved in front of Sasuke and opened the door.

Sasuke looked at him skeptically before leaving the room. Naruto followed him until they reached the front door when Naruto rushed in front of him to open it. He did the same when they came up to the carriage.

"Are you getting in or not?" growled Sasuke.

"I'm sorry?" asked Naruto. He didn't know what Sasuke meant by that. He was never supposed to leave the mansions of any of his other masters.

"If you're going to be my main servant," sighed Sasuke, "you have to come with me everywhere I go."

Naruto nodded and stepped into the carriage to sit across from Sasuke. "Is there anything else I should know before I mess something else up?" he asked.

"If there is, you better figure it out quickly," said Sasuke as the carriage began to move.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you guys have any questions, comments, or requests, please message me and I will be happy to look at them all. Flames are very welcome.

I've decided to post all of the stories that I have written so far and have been neglected. I hope you like this one.

I do have the next chapter for this story written, but I didn't want to post everything all at once, so I will post the next chapter in a week unless I get five comments before then. thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at their destination Naruto quickly got out and held the door open for Sasuke. He turned to follow Sasuke into the mansion and scowled. This was his last house. The owner of this household was already dead.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"You shouldn't talk out of turn," Sasuke answered.

"The owner of this house is dead so why are we here?" Naruto asked again completely ignoring what Sasuke had said. Even though he was a servant he had a really hard time obeying that one rule that said he shouldn't talk out of turn. What could he say? He was a talkative person.

"How do you know he's dead?" Sasuke asked.

"I used to work here," said Naruto. "What are we doing here?"

"We are mourning his death," Sasuke finally answered.

"Why?" asked Naruto. "I never saw you come and visit this house."

"I'm rich," said Sasuke. "It is expected that we mourn the loss of other rich people."

"That's stupid," Naruto said.

"It's just how it is," said Sasuke.

Naruto was almost shocked at how nonchalantly Sasuke dealt with him. Usually he would have been punished in some way or another by this point. He had a lot of scars from when his masters would punish him. He did remember one other time that he wasn't punished by this point, but he also remembered that that man had only been waiting for the most opportune moment to punish him in the worst possible ways. Naruto shuddered. He never wanted that to happen again. He would have to keep a close eye on Uchiha-sama.

The two of them walked into the house quietly while one of the dead man's servants held the door open. Sasuke could see out of the corner of his eye that the man was scowling at Naruto, but he ignored it as he deemed that he didn't care.

The inside of the house was just like Naruto remembered it being. The whole house was furnished with expensive items that, most of the time, didn't even go with the other items in the same room. It was nothing like Sasuke's house and Naruto couldn't help but notice as his new master scowled at the way the house looked.

"There you are Sasuke-kun!" squealed a young woman with pink hair. Naruto recognized her. She was actually famous among the servants for chasing the men for their money. She was once part of money so she could still act like it, but she had already gambled away all of her money and now she needed someone to give her more.

The pink haired woman bounced up to the two of them and wrapped her arms around his arm. Sasuke would have shaken her off if it wouldn't have made him look less proud than he had always been taught that he had to look. "I've been looking all over the place for you," she said happily.

"Well you found me Sakura." Sasuke said with an emotionless face, but Naruto could tell that the man was not happy at all and he had to hold back a laugh as he watched the two from his place behind them.

"Yea I did," Sakura smiled happily. "It's so sad that..." she paused for a moment as she seemed to think about something before giving up and saying, "Whatever his name is. I don't really care. It's so sad that he is dead."

"You seem so broken up about it," said Sasuke without changing his expression. Naruto couldn't hold back his laugh anymore and Sakura looked back at him with a scowl.

"I see you got a new man-servant," she hissed.

"I did," was Sasuke's only answer.

"I don't like him," she said. "You need to get him replaced." She seemed to think that her opinion would make Sasuke get rid of Naruto, but instead Sasuke looked back at him and Naruto moved forward to remove Sakura from Sasuke's arm. "Don't touch me!" she screamed as she let go of Sasuke so that she could slap Naruto in the face. Naruto was actually surprised by her strength as he fell to the ground with a throbbing pain on his face.

Sakura was about to slap Naruto again when Sasuke reached out and grabbed her arm rather painfully. "How dare you touch my servants," he growled.

"I apologize," Naruto said with a bow as he stood. "It was presumptuous of me to think that I could touch you."

"You are not forgiven you filthy servant," hissed Sakura.

Naruto just bowed again as Sasuke glared at the two of them.

"Come on," growled Sasuke as he moved into the room that everyone else was. Naruto followed him obediently with one last bow at the seething Sakura.

* * *

Naruto was definitely out of his element as he followed Sasuke around. He had always been a servant in these households, but he had never even been permitted to stand so close to the company or his master unless he was serving them. It was weird following Sasuke around without anything that he was supposed to be doing. His fingers almost itched to pick up a platter and begin to serve the dishes to the guests in his old household. He didn't mind not doing anything, he was actually enjoying it, it was just kind of weird.

"I hate it here," said Sasuke after they had only been there for an hour.

"Oh?" asked Naruto unsure if he should have said anything at all. Not like that would have stopped him either way.

"This man clearly had no taste except expensive," said Sasuke as he looked at all of the expensive items in the room that didn't go with anything else placed in the room.

"Yea," Naruto laughed. "I have to agree with you. I always hated looking at the horrible décor when I worked here."

"Why did that other servant glare at you?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Which one?" asked Naruto.

"The one at the door," said Sasuke.

"I don't really know actually," answered Naruto. "They've hated me since the moment I started working here. I think it probably had something to do with the fact that they got passed over for the job of his main servant for someone who never even worked in this house before. I think that's a good reason to be angry with me."

"I see," Sasuke nodded.

"Why did you want to know?" asked Naruto.

Before Sasuke could answer Sakura appeared before them and squealed "Oh, Sasuke, my father is planning a ball and you are invited."

"I thank you," Sasuke said politely. "I would be delighted to come."

Sakura squealed and ran away as Naruto looked at him weird. "I thought you didn't like her," he said.

"I don't," answered Sasuke.

"Then why did you accept her invitation?" asked Naruto.

"Her father is a very respectable man and I would like to talk to him again," answered Sasuke.

"I see," Naruto nodded.

"Let's go," Sasuke sighed. "I have paid my respects and this place is starting to give me a headache."

"Of course," Naruto said with a bow. "I'll go get the carriage to bring you home."

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto. He didn't know what it was, but something about his new servant seemed oddly different from the rest of the servants he had ever met. It wasn't the way the boy acted differently from the other servants that made him think this way. His general aura seemed different from the others. He looked back at the servants in the room. They were all the same and they were nothing like Naruto. It somehow both worried and comforted him to know that Naruto was different from everyone else.

Sasuke shook his head of all of these thoughts when he saw Naruto returning to tell him that the carriage was ready to take him home.

* * *

here's the next chapter. i'll post the one after this one once i finish writing it


	3. Chapter 3

When the two of them returned to the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke immediately went to his study with Naruto following him. Sasuke was actually exhausted when they got back. He always hated large crowds. They seemed to suck all of his energy out of him and yet he had to go to so many of these social gatherings. He completely hated it. He would much rather stay at home and take care of his mansion.

"Should I ask the cook to get dinner ready?" asked Naruto.

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke grumbled as he settled into his desk chair to do some work.

"Very well," said Naruto as he turned to leave the room. "I'll just go tell the cook to start dinner."

"I just said I wasn't hungry," Sasuke growled, but Naruto had already left the room. He sighed cautiously. Naruto really was different from all of his other servants. The man didn't like to actually stick to the norms that a servant would stick to and didn't care if he broke the rules or didn't listen to his master. It was strange, and yet, Sasuke found that he liked that. He liked that Naruto didn't treat him as all of his other servants do. It wasn't like the man treated him as an equal, but he came very close to it. Sasuke sighed again. He had only known his new servant for a day and he was already beginning to like him. This couldn't be good.

Naruto returned to the room only a few moments later with a smile on his face. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," said Sasuke as he rubbed his head.

"Then I will be exploring the house. If you need anything, just send someone to come find me wherever I am," Naruto said as he turned to leave the room again. Sasuke was almost shocked. He knew that almost every new servant wanted to explore the house, but they all knew that at some point or another they were going to see the whole house anyway. Some even snuck around the house to explore it, but none had outright told him that they were going to do so. He always got angry at the ones that explored his house because they never came when he called, but he just couldn't get angry with Naruto for some reason.

* * *

Half an hour passed before Naruto returned to his room. "Dinner is ready," he said upon entrance.

"I'm busy," Sasuke mumbled without looking up from the papers that lay before him.

"Dinner is ready," Naruto said again.

"I said I'm busy," Sasuke said a little louder thinking that Naruto hadn't heard him.

"I heard you the first time," Naruto said, "and I said that dinner is ready."

"Look," Sasuke growled as he turned in his chair to look up at Naruto. "I need to get these done. I don't have time to eat dinner. I can't stop working on these."

"You aren't working on them now," Naruto pointed out from his place at the door.

"That's because you are distracting me," Sasuke sighed exasperatedly as he turned back to the papers.

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Well then I'm afraid you aren't going to get any work done until you go down to eat dinner because I will keep distracting you until you go."

"How dare you!" growled Sasuke as he stood from his seat and stomped over to Naruto. He was a full head taller than the other man so Naruto had to look up at him. "You insubordinate dobe. You cannot do this to your master."

"What are you going to do about it?" Naruto smiled despite the glare that Sasuke was throwing at him.

Sasuke stopped. Was Naruto not afraid of punishment? That would make sense if he acted this same way to all of his other masters. They would not be so reluctant to punish their servants for something like this. Sasuke sighed and backed off slightly. "Fine," he said as he rubbed his forehead, "I'll go to dinner."

Naruto actually seemed shocked by these words. He had seriously thought that Sasuke would punish him by taking away his own dinner. As Sasuke passed him he watched cautiously. Sasuke was not like the other masters that Naruto had worked for, but he still couldn't believe that his new master was as kind as he seemed to be. Sasuke would do something sooner or later. They all had before and Sasuke was probably no different.

Still, Naruto felt that he owed Sasuke something since the man chose not to punish him. He turned quietly to the desk that Sasuke had been working at and scowled at it. The thing was a complete mess. Papers were thrown all over the place and several had even fallen on the floor. Naruto sighed. The least he could do would be to straighten up the papers so that it would be easier for Sasuke when he came back.

* * *

Sasuke returned to his room feeling very refreshed. He hadn't known how stressed he was about getting his work done until Naruto had pulled him away from it. With a full stomach and a rested mind, he felt that he could get the work done much faster. He walked into his room and to his desk and his eyes widened. The thing was so neat. Each paper was placed in a stack of things that it went with and anything else that had been on his desk was placed in the drawers except for one pen that sat neatly on top of the desk with a jar of ink next to it.

He stood there shocked for fully ten minutes before he slid back into his seat and wrapped his hand around the quill. This was definitely going to be a lot easier now, but he just couldn't stop thinking about who would be brave enough to go through his desk. He usually told the servants to stay away from his desk because most of them either couldn't read or wouldn't know what document went with what. Usually they just messed it up even worse. Whoever had done this was very intelligent. Could Naruto really have done this by himself? No, that wasn't possible. There were no underclassmen who were that good at reading to be able to do this.

Sasuke stood up from his desk, deciding that there was no way that he was going to be able to finish his work until he got this matter solved, and called on Iruka.

"Is there something the matter sir?" asked Iruka.

"Who touched my desk?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka stiffened. He knew that whoever it was was going to be in big trouble. "I don't know sir," he said. "I wasn't aware that anyone had come in here after you left for dinner."

"I left Naruto in my room," Sasuke said.

Iruka stiffened again. He had only known Naruto for a little while, but he was already starting to like the boy. He really didn't want him to get into too much trouble. "Oh please don't punish him too hard," Iruka pleaded. "He's still new and he didn't know any better."

"I'm not mad at him Iruka," said Sasuke.

"You aren't?" Iruka asked with a surprised voice.

"No," Sasuke said. "He actually organized my desk very well. I just wanted to thank him."

Iruka was shocked. He knew that his master was kind, but he had never heard him say that he was going to thank anyone. This new servant must be something if he was able to get this reaction from Sasuke so easily. "I could go get him if you'd like," Iruka said half expecting Sasuke to decline and not thank Naruto after all.

"Go get him then," Sasuke said.

Iruka gave a short bow before he rushed out of the room only to return with Naruto in tow.

"Did you need something from me?" asked Naruto.

"You touched my desk," Sasuke said as he was working on the documents that he had started working on when Iruka had left.

"I did," Naruto said simply.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto only shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not," Sasuke answered.

"It was dirty," Naruto answered anyway. "It's my job to clean things."

"That's the other servants job," Sasuke said. "Your job is to be my personal servant."

"And that entails me doing anything I can to make your life a little easier. Including cleaning a messy desk. I was only doing my job."

"You're strange," Sasuke sighed.

"So I've been told," was Naruto's only answer. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Where did you learn to read?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"Where did you learn to read?" Sasuke repeated.

"I don't see how that's relevant," Naruto said.

"Most servants don't know how to read," Sasuke said as if that would answer Naruto's question.

"Some take it upon themselves to learn to read by themselves," Naruto answered.

"Yea," agreed Sasuke, "but not as well as you would have to be to be able to clean my desk."

"I still don't see how this is relevant."

"I need to know how much education you have received so that I can know whether or not you will be able to help me with my work."

"I am very good at reading and writing," Naruto said, "and I will be happy to assist you in anyway that is necessary."

"But how did you learn to read and write?" Sasuke asked.

"One of my previous masters wanted me to be able to help him so he made me learn," Naruto answered.

"One of them?" Sasuke asked. "How many masters have you had?"

"Quite a few," Naruto said.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"I have done several things that have pissed off previous masters and then I was forced to leave."

"They fired you?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto only shrugged.

"It was there loss than," Sasuke said as he looked back at his paper.

"Is there anything else that you need?" Naruto asked.

"I need some help getting all this paperwork done," Sasuke sighed. "I let it pile up and now it's going to take forever to finish."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke decided that he like Naruto's smile. He would have to get the boy to do it more often. Though, that was going to be a hard task for the famous ice prince.

"I would be happy to help," Naruto said. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Here," Sasuke said as he handed a rather large pile of papers to Naruto. "If you have any questions come ask me. The last thing that I need is for my paperwork to be all wrong."

"Yes sir," Naruto agreed as he took the stack of papers from his boss. Flipping through them quickly, he immediately got to work.

* * *

Sorry about the late update guys. Last week was really busy.

Unfortunately, this is my last prewritten chapter so I will update it whenever I finish the next one.

Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hours later when Naruto finally finished the stack that Sasuke had given him to work on. He turned to give it to his boss, only to find the man asleep at his desk. He hadn't needed Sasuke's help the whole time that he was working, so Sasuke must have completely forgotten that he was even still in the same room.

Naruto placed the completed documents onto the desk where it wouldn't be knocked over and proceeded to shake his master awake. "Uchiha-sama," he called out calmly, "you really shouldn't sleep at your desk like this. It's not good for you. You could catch a cold or something."

Sasuke woke up about halfway through Naruto's short speech, but he had always been slow to wake up so he didn't open his eyes until Naruto was finished. Naruto seemed to think that he didn't hear anything, so he mentioned nothing about it either.

"Did you need help with something?" Sasuke asked. He refused to rub the sleep from his eyes because he never should have fallen asleep when there was so much work to be done, so he was still a little groggy, but he could manage.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I've just finished everything. You really should go to be though."

"You finished everything?" Sasuke said with a suspicious look at the pile of documents that had suddenly appeared on his desk. He reached forward to grab the top sheet so that he could examine it and make sure that there were no mistakes, but a calloused hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled it away from the sheets.

"You can examine them tomorrow," Naruto said calmly. "For now, you really should sleep. It is almost the middle of the night."

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke asked when he realized that it was this late.

"I was completing a task given to me by my master," Naruto answered even as he pulled Sasuke up and away from his desk.

"You didn't have to do that," Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"You should probably go to bed," Naruto smiled.

"Fine," Sasuke sighed. "It's not like I'm going to be able to get anything else done when I'm half asleep anyway."

"Besides," Naruto continued. "There's a ball that you have to go to tomorrow."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura's ball," Naruto reminded him.

"She never actually set a date for that," Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"The invitation came while I was exploring the house. I was close to the door so I figured I'd answer it."

"That's not your job."

"Neither is helping my master do his paperwork," Naruto said, "but my job is to do anything to help my master so I will do my job every way that I can."

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a ball tomorrow before now?"

"I figured that one of your other servants would do it. I did hand the message off to Iruka for him to decide when would be the best chance to tell you. I figured they told you at dinner."

"Well they didn't," Sasuke's tired mind allowed him to state the obvious and Naruto smiled at the childishness of the act.

"I'll be sure to tell you myself next time," Naruto said. He helped Sasuke into the bed, pulled the cover over him, and then slipped out so that Sasuke could go to sleep.

* * *

Naruto walked down the hallways to his own room. He passed by several servants on his way there and most of them glared at him. Apparently he was already making enemies with them before he had even met them. Not that he really cared. He probably wouldn't stay in this house long enough for friends to matter anyway. He just had to lay low and be ready to move to the next house when the time came for him to do so.

The only problem now was that Sasuke wasn't living up to any of the expectations that he had for the man. He had been told that Sasuke was a corrupt businessman who did whatever it took to get what he wanted. He hadn't really seen Sasuke at work, other than when he was working on those documents, but the way Sasuke acted didn't scream that he was a corrupt person at all. In fact, it said that he was actually a very kind person. Naruto wasn't used to this. He knew bad men when he saw them and he had never spent any time in the home of good men. He could be wrong about Sasuke being good, but he didn't feel like he was wrong.

"Hey slut," a servant growled as he and a few others surrounded him. He hadn't noticed them coming, but he wasn't afraid of them. He could take them on at any time even though they all looked quite strong.

Naruto didn't answer. Instead he just looked around at the people who were surrounding him.

"I'm talking to you, you stupid whore," the man in front of him growled.

Naruto turned to the person behind him and said. "You should probably answer him."

"He's talking to you," the man behind him growled.

"Well no," Naruto responded. "He can't be talking to me because I am neither stupid nor am I a whore so he can't be talking to me. He's looking this way and the only other person who stands this way is you so you must be who he's talking about."

"Are you an idiot?" the man in front of him hissed.

"Shh," Naruto said. "You'll hurt his feelings."

"I'm not talking to him," the man growled.

"Oh," Naruto answered nonchalantly. "Then who are you talking to? Because you can't be talking to me."

"Look here you smart ass," the man in front of him growled as he grabbed Naruto's collar and forced him up against the wall.

"That's better," Naruto smiled confidently despite the fact that he was clearly pinned against the wall be a very strong looking servant. He'd been in worse. "Now you could be talking to me, but I'm sorry to say that still isn't my name. It's too bad that you're so stupid that you couldn't even figure out my name." Of course he neglected to take into account the fact that he had just moved there and most of the servants probably had no clue what his name was, but that was a minor detail that he was choosing to overlook at the moment.

"Look here you stinking bitch," the servant growled. "I don't care who you slept with to get the position that you're in right now. You don't deserve it."

"I didn't sleep with anyone," Naruto answered. "That makes sense. You must have the wrong person. Since everything that you've said to me has been completely off the mark, you must be looking for someone else. Now, if you'll just let me go, I'd very much like to go to my room and I'm sure that you'd very much like to go find whoever you're looking for at the moment."

The servant through Naruto on the ground angrily glaring at Naruto.

"Thank you," Naruto smirked as he stood and straightened his collar before turning back towards his room. He didn't get far before he could feel something coming for him. He ducked, quickly reached up, grabbed the arm connected to the punch that was clearly aimed for the back of his head, and flipped the big man over him so that he landed on the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Naruto smirked and once again stood to head back to his room when the others servants again surrounded him. "Three on one?" he said as he looked at the three of them. "That's hardly fair."

"You bitch," the leader stood still gasping for air. There was a sound of keys jingling in the distance and Naruto knew that Iruka was heading their way. "We'll get you later," the other servants hissed before they bolted in the opposite direction.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked as he rounded the corner. "You really shouldn't be wandering around the house this late."

"Is there a rule against it?" Naruto asked innocently. He really was curious.

"There isn't," Iruka shook his head, but still looked at Naruto suspiciously. There wasn't a rule against it, but usually when servants who were not night workers were found wandering about the house they were either steeling or getting ready to commit some sort of crim. "Some of the servants have to do their jobs late at night so there is no rule that says they have to be in bed by a specific time, but those of us with day jobs rise early so we tend to be in bed by now."

"Oh," Naruto said with a placating smile. "I was just helping the master with some paperwork and I didn't realize it was so late. I was actually just heading to my room when I heard you coming. I thought I would stop and wish you a goodnight."

"Very well," Iruka nodded as all his suspicions were immediately whipped away. "Just try not to stay up so late in the future. It's bad for your health."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice," Naruto smiled. "You look very tired yourself."

"I was just heading to bed," Iruka nodded.

"Well then neither of us should keep the other up any longer," Naruto said. "Good night Iruka-sensei."

"Good night," Iruka nodded and the both of them turned to their own rooms to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke with the sun the next morning. It was earlier than he was strictly supposed to wake up, but he wanted to take another look around before he had to fall back into his job. He needed to gather as much information as he could so that he could pass his judgment. And he needed to do it without the man he was trying to judge by his side. Although, helping him with his paperwork had helped him find out a bit more information about the man, but it was all good. All of his business practices were reputable and there were no signs of him embezzling or scheming to get money from his clients. The only bad thing that had happened was being attacked by the other servants in the hallway, which could have been ordered by Sasuke, but he highly doubted that was the case.

Naruto sighed as he moved into the garden. It was unlikely that he was going to find anything out there, but it was the only place in the house that he hadn't already checked. The garden was beautiful. Everything inside was meticulously cared for. Nothing was allowed to remain wilted or damaged. For a moment, Naruto thought that he might be able to spend his whole life in this garden. It reminded him of his own home. Well, at least, it reminded him of what he could remember of his own home. He couldn't remember much, but the garden was one thing that he could remember.

Suddenly Naruto came across something that caught his eye. There was a broken branch close to the outer gate. It wouldn't have really mattered except for the fact that it was the only one. There was absolutely no other damage. Some one was in the garden and Naruto was going to have to find them before they got to Sasuke.

It didn't take long, though. The intruder didn't want to leave any witnesses of his actions so he thought it was a good idea to attack Naruto while he was examining the branch closely. A dagger came dangerously close to stabbing into his back, but Naruto had sensed the man coming and had ducked away just in time.

"So you're new," Naruto examined as he saw the man. No seasoned assassin would go after some random servant unless they planned on framing said servant and even then they would only go after them afterwards.

"What of it?" the man growled. He had a wicked smile on his face and Naruto couldn't help but to flinch at it. He always hated the ones that enjoyed the killing.

"I just think that you need a lot more experience before you can take on this case," Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh?" the intruder raised his eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Simple," Naruto smiled nonthreateningly. "I'm here."

"Ha!" the man laughed. "And you think that you're going to stop me?"

"I know I am," Naruto returned, "but I will give you the choice to give up this foolishness and return to whence you came so that I don't have to kill you."

"Good luck with that servant-boy," the man smirked. He didn't allow any more words to be spoken between them as he lunged forward in an attempt to stab his dagger into Naruto's chest once more.

Naruto just moved slightly to the side and the man stumbled past him. "You should have just given up. You are not nearly strong enough to take me on."

"I've already killed over ten men," the man growled as he turned and tried to attack once more.

This time Naruto just reached out and snatched the attack right out of the air by grabbing the man's hand. "That's very good for someone at your level," Naruto nodded, "but I've already killed over 100 men." The man's eyes widened and he struggled to get away, but it was already too late for him. Naruto took the dagger and thrust it into the man's heart. "That's just great," he pouted when all was said and done, "now I have blood all over my uniform. I'm going to have to change before I go to see Uchiha-sama."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked from behind him. Well that's just great. There's no hiding it now.

"Yes Uchiha-sama?" Naruto turned to face him.

"What happened?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He attacked me," Naruto answered. "I was just defending myself."

"You killed him," Sasuke gasped.

"And he would have killed you," Naruto replied.

"Yea, but," Sasuke said, "how did you kill him?"

"I've lived in many households Uchiha-sama," Naruto answered easily. "In any number of them I could have been attacked. I learned to defend myself a long time ago. You might want to get this cleaned up before it ruins your garden. It is a beautiful garden." With that Naruto left to change into a different uniform, but Sasuke couldn't move. Naruto just seemed to be so nonchalant about the whole thing. How many men had he had to face off in his previous homes? How many men had he already had to kill?

Sasuke wouldn't admit that he was worried for Naruto. He wouldn't admit that he thought that Naruto shouldn't have to deal with all that. He wouldn't admit any of that, but what he would admit was that he was worried that he wasn't worried for his own safety. If Naruto was truly that good, then he could kill Sasuke at any moment and none of his other men could get in the way. That should worry Sasuke, but it really didn't.

"Uchiha-sama?" Naruto, now completely free of blood, asked from the doorway. He hadn't realized that he had been standing there for so long.

"Right," Sasuke shook himself. "I'll get someone to take care of this right away." He turned and headed inside, not able to stand the look of the corpse staring at him anymore.

* * *

"Are you all right sir?" Iruka asked as he entered Sasuke's room nearly an hour later.

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered.

"It's just that," Iruka paused to try to find his words, "when you asked me to get someone to clean the garden, I didn't think we were going to be cleaning up a dead body."

"He attacked Naruto," Sasuke shrugged. "He was only defending himself from an assassin that was sent here to kill me."

"Naruto did that?" Iruka's eyes widened.

"I was just defending myself," Naruto pouted and Iruka jumped because he hadn't realized that the boy was even in the room.

"Yes," Iruka agreed once he pulled himself together, "but you did an excellent job with dispatching of him. Neither of you seem to have any injury except for the one that killed him."

"I learned to defend myself a long time ago," Naruto crossed his arms defensibly. Both the other occupants missed the fact that Naruto made sure to hide his hands so that neither could see that he had absolutely no defensive wounds. He'd be able to explain it away if it came up, but it was always just easier to hide things like that.

"Of course," Iruka frowned as he wondered when exactly Naruto had been forced to learn something like that. He seemed too young to be able to say that without it referring to the fact that he had to learn it while he was a child. "Anyway," Iruka chose to change the subject. "You do need to start getting ready if you are going to make it to Sakura's party in time."

"Oh yes," Sasuke sighed. "I had almost forgotten about that."

"Don't worry Iruka-san," Naruto smiled. "I'll make sure he's ready for his trip."

Iruka nodded and left the room to get everything else ready with the worrying thoughts about Naruto still stuck in his head.

"Why do you have to get ready so early Uchiha-sama?" Naruto asked once Iruka had left.

"Sakura lives far away," Sasuke answered with another sigh. "It's going to take us a while to get there. "


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was not lying. They left the house almost as soon as the clock struck twelve and they still didn't arrive until the party started at 7. It had also been a very long ride in he sense that there was an awkward silence between servant and master the whole time. Sasuke was too busy staring at the window and thinking about what he had seen of Naruto that morning and Naruto was too busy worrying about what Sasuke would think of him.

"We have arrived sir," Naruto finally disturbed the silence as he slipped out of the coach just after it stopped. He held the door open dutifully for Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed. It wasn't exactly polite for her to be ignoring her guests in favor of waiting outside for Sasuke, but most of the people just chose to ignore her annoying behavior unless she was talking directly to them in order to enjoy the lavish parties that her respectable father often threw. The only person who didn't ignore her was her best friend, and total rival, Ino.

"We've been waiting for you," Ino said too.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but walked up to him. Even though the two of them were not doing the respectable thing, he had been brought up with proper manners so he had to greet the lady of the house that he was visiting as was expected. "Sakura," Sasuke bowed to the two, "Ino." Naruto bowed in the background as well, because it was proper of a servant, but he hardly thought they even noticed him.

The two women immediately latched onto each of Sasuke's arms and forced him to escort them inside the ballroom. Naruto followed at a respectable pace behind them.

When they entered the room, Naruto couldn't help but to look around. He had never actually been to a ball. He wasn't even allowed near the ones that his masters threw. Usually he was off getting punished for something again while the balls were being thrown. It was beautiful, but he soon lost sight of Sasuke in all of the madness. He couldn't allow himself to admire the décor anymore until he found his master.

"Ooh," a woman stopped him. "You are handsome."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Naruto bowed politely, "but I must find my master."

"I want you to dance with me," she demanded.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Naruto repeated, "but I hardly think that I would be a worthy partner for you."

"I said dance with me," she scowled and raised her voice. Some people looked over at her, but they made no move towards the two of them.

"Please excuse me ma'am," Naruto bowed once more before turning to head in the other way.

"You creep!" the woman screamed. Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to face her as she continued to make a scene. "How dare you touch a respectable woman in that way!"

"I did not lay a hand on you," Naruto denied. He was not going to sit there and let some ugly old woman accuse him of molesting her when he was just trying to be polite and find his master.

"How dare you speak to a lady that way," she hissed again. "I should have you thrown in jail."

"I hardly think that the way I speak to you is a reason for me to be thrown in jail," Naruto growled. "At most it would be a reason to fire me, but that isn't really your decision. That decision lies with my master and now, if you'll excuse me, I really must find him." He had to get away from this woman before she made anymore of a scene. He was just a servant boy and he didn't need all of the attention focused on him. He didn't want it. In fact, he really hated that attention.

"I can have you thrown in jail for touching me," she accused.

"I never did such a thing," Naruto growled in return. He couldn't let this go on so he was about to turn and walk away when she leaned just a little bit closer to him. He scowled as he smelled her foul tasting breath wash over his face.

"And who do you think they'll believe?" she hissed low enough that only he could hear her. "A little servant boy like you or a proper lady like me."

"That is quite enough ma'am," Sasuke growled from beside them. Naruto immediately sighed in relief as he moved to stand behind his master who was now free of the two annoying girls.

"He touched me," she pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"None of my staff would do any such thing," Sasuke said calmly. "Especially not him."

The woman's eyes widened and she visibly deflated. It was clear that Sasuke was in a much higher status than she was and it was not a good idea to get on his bad side. Once she realized that he would not believe her outrageous story, she knew that she had to back down. The only problem was that she had already called attention to herself by declaring the heinous crime. She couldn't back down now without seeming to be a liar or a cheap woman who didn't care who touched her.

"He did," she tried weakly.

"I suggest that you leave us now ma'am," Sasuke said. He was of the higher status and he was proving it by telling her to leave them when he had clearly come into it after she had. The woman made no more complaints as she slipped back into the crowd where she would hopefully disappear in the thick of everything. Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Naruto responded.

"You really should keep a better eye on the man that you're supposed to be serving."

"I've never been to a ball," Naruto admitted. "I wasn't expecting it to be quite so lavish."

"The Harunos throw some of the best balls," Sasuke agreed. "Now if only they didn't have such an annoying daughter, they would be perfect."

Naruto couldn't help the snicker that erupted from his throat, but he quickly squashed it when said woman appeared before him.

"Sasuke," Sakura whined. "Where did you go?"

"I had to help my servant out of a mess he got himself into," Sasuke responded.

"It wasn't my fault," Naruto denied before he could catch himself.

Sakura glared at his impudent behavior, but Sasuke just shrugged it off and started making his way to the crowd in the opposite direction from where Sakura was standing. This time Naruto made sure not to lose him.

"Ah Sasuke!" came another voice that Naruto didn't recognize.

"Haruno-san," Sasuke smiled as he made his way over to the man who was apparently throwing this party.

"I heard about what happened," Haruno-san said in a low voice. "Are you okay?"

"I am perfectly fine," Sasuke nodded. "The only injury to me was that I lost such a great butler. This one's filling in rather nicely, though."

"Ah," Haruno-san smiled when he saw whom Sasuke was referring to. "I saw that he met Beatrice. Don't worry son. That woman does that often enough to no one believes her now."

"Thank you sir," Naruto bowed easily.

"This is a great party," Sasuke changed the subject before there could be any sort of awkward silence. "Just like always."

"Well you know how the misses love their parties," Haruno-san laughed. "I have enough experience now that I think that it is the thing that I am best at. When are you going to throw a party of your own?"

"I'm afraid that I'm no good at these sorts of things," Sasuke responded.

"Nonsense," Haruno-san said good-naturedly. "You need a party to brighten up that house of yours."

"Very well," Sasuke sighed. "I will see what I can do and then I will be sure to send you an invitation."

"You had better," Haruno-san answered.


End file.
